The present invention relates to a refillable soft tube of novel type intended to be used for packaging paste products such as, for example, shaving cream, toothpaste, polishes, sauces, condiments in paste form, or various food products.
It is well known that paste products may be packed in a tube having the top end closed with a screw cap while the bottom end is closed upon itself by rolling, milling, clamping, or welding in the case of a tube made of plastic.
Such known tubes have the disadvantage of being usable once only, after which they are discarded. The object of the present invention is to avoid this disadvantage by producing a packaging tube that may be refilled at will by the user, but will not leak.